Apparatuses of this type are known in the prior art, and in particular from the patent document WO 89/06106 which discloses a centrifuge with a vertical axis functioning by accumulation, that is to say without discharge of the fruit residues.
These apparatuses function well with hard products such as carrots and apples. They are much less effective with fruits with soft flesh such as, for example, strawberries or tomatoes. For these fruits, the yield, that is to say the weight of extracted juice with respect to the starting weight of the fruits, is very low or even zero.
Certain fruits, such as black currants, cannot be processed in the prior art apparatuses at all, and must be crushed manually. But that method is very time consuming, and only small quantities of juice can be prepared in that way.